You Know What They Say
by Music24601
Summary: "Do you know what fascinates me?...Playing innocent all day, and no one knows what you really are." "Well, you know what they say about 'The Quiet Ones'" "but you, my dear Arrabella,are anything but quiet. Aren't you?"


**AN: I am working on the next Chapter for 'Serpens and Leona', but this idea came to me and I couldn't seem to get rid of it so I'm writing it. Not book canon at all, just something I came up with. **

**I'm also kind of excited. It's my first One-Shot and Complete. Also my first FULL SMUT scene. I hope it turned out okay. **

**Dis... I do Not Own Harry Potter, or Cedric Diggory (Shoot)**

**You Know What They Say**

Arrabella Stevens walked briskly through Diagon Alley, trying to get to work as fast as she could. She had taken a job at _Flourish and Blott's _during the summer between her sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts and had begun working there again after graduation. Arrabella loved books; they had been her best friend all through school. Funny how everyone seemed to love and admire that Gryffindor bookworm Hermione Granger, but the only thing the Hufflepuff Nerd was good for was a trip in the corridor for a Slytherin laugh.

As she entered _Flourish and Blott's _Arrabella was immediately seduced but the smell of paper and ink. She took a moment to inhale the smell before slapping on her best smile and heading towards the counter. She set her bag down on the floor and immediately got to work, ringing up customers.

Mornings were usually slow, which is why she wasn't there when the store opened for the day. She tried to talk with the manager to be there first thing during the day bur he refused, telling her he could handle it for a while. Today however was one of those rare mornings where it seemed half the Wizarding community was crammed into the store.

"Arrabella, thank God you're here, the manager owled in sick, and it's been crazy." Said her co-worker, Ryan, who was ringing up a customer next to her.

"I can imagine." She answered, starting to ring up the next customer in line "I had to fight my way down the whole alley to get here. Hogwarts doesn't even start class for another month and a half, and even then it's not as busy as this. Have a nice day." She finished to the customer "I can take who's next."

The majority of the morning passed in the same fashion. Arrabella and Ryan continued to ring up the customers, and occasionally a few words would pass between them. Finally around eleven o'clock the hassle had died down and things were running a lot smoother. At eleven-thirty Arrabella retrieved a brown paper sack and a thermos from her bag and headed towards the back of the shop.

She found her usual table near the corner and sat down. Reaching into the sack she pulled out a roast beef sandwich, two chocolate frogs, and a scone. She set them on top of the sack and grabbed the thermos. Taking the plastic cup off the top, she opened it and poured her tea into the cup, and closing it again before setting off to the side and arranging her place setting.

"Still so organized" came a new male voice, setting down another lunch sack "everything in its place."

Arrabella looked up and was met with the face of one of the best people in the world. She jumped from her seat and flung her arms around him.

"Cedric!"

"Hey Arra." Cedric said smiling as he pulled out of the embrace "Mind if I join you?" he asked gesturing towards the two lunches.

"No, of course not, sit, please."

Cedric smiled again and sat down opposite of Arrabella.

At school Cedric Diggory had been one of Arrabella's best friends. They were in the same year (though he was a few months older), and he had been the first person to be nice to her. Even students in her own house hadn't really been that civilized to her, but Cedric had always been there to help her through anything.

The first time she was tripped in the corridor she fell down a staircase. Most of the students, her own house included, stood there and laughed, but Cedric had helped her clean up her things and even took her to the Hospital wing to get looked over. That had been the beginning of a wonderful friendship for both of them.

Cedric and Arrabella continued to eat, talk, and laugh until twelve-thirty when she said she had get back to work so Ryan could have his lunch break. Cedric cleared the table, and threw away the garbage before Arrabella walked him to the door of the shop. They hugged one last time before he left, with her watching him as he made his way through the alley.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Customers continued to come and go. Every now and again it would get busy, but not as busy as it had been that morning, for which Arrabella and Ryan were both grateful for. As closing time came closer and closer business began to slow more and more.

At quarter to five Arrabella told Ryan to go home early and she pick up, and put the store in order. Ryan wasn't so sure about the idea but he didn't argue. Nine times out of ten f you argued with Arrabella you lost. In fact the only person known to win an argument with her was Cedric.

After Ryan left, Arrabella pulled down the drapes in front of the door and windows. She heard the floo go off and assumed Ryan had forgotten something. She slipped her bag over her shoulder, dimmed the lights with her wand, and was about to leave herself when she was pushed forward into the counter.

"Do you know what fascinates me?" a deep voice asked in her ear.

"What?" she asked, another smile crossing her face.

"How well you play a façade. Keeping your thin, light, red hair up in these tight buns," he pulled the ribbon out of her hair and slid it around his wrist as the thin locks fell down her back, curly from being up for so long "these knee length skirts, button up dress shirts, and square glasses." He ran his finger along the outer rim of the lenses "Playing innocent all day, and no one knows what you really are."

"Well, you know what they say about 'The Quiet Ones'". Arrabella breathed out.

Goosebumps were forming on her flesh from the feel of his breath, and it was more than apparent how hot she was becoming below.

"Oh, I know, but you, my dear Arrabella, are anything but quiet. Aren't you?"

"Cedric…"

She was turned abruptly and her mouth was covered by his. Her hands immediately went to his hair, running her fingers through his locks. He was pressing into her, letting her know how aroused he already was. She moaned as he ground himself against her.

"Such a loud sound, from such a tiny mouth." He mused.

He moved his head and began to nibble on her ear lobe, grinding into her again.

"Cedric…" she repeated a little more loudly.

Cedric chuckled and pulled her towards the fire place. They both stepped inside, and Cedric recited his address. The second they were on the other side of the floo their mouths connected again and they stumbled out of the fireplace. They both used their feet to take their shoes off, but did not cease their movements to Cedric's bedroom.

Arrabella kicked the bedroom door closed with her foot as Cedric steered them both to the bed. Her skirt was unzipped and lost near the center of the room. His shirt followed not to far away. He ripped her shirt apart, sending buttons everywhere, just as he brought them down on top of the covers.

Cedric sat up and looked at the woman below him. Who would have thought that underneath her innocent, shy, outfit she'd be wearing a bright yellow lace bra and panty set. No one, that's who, only he knew, and would be the only one to know. He placed his hands on the side of her face and removed her glasses, setting them on the bedside table, before kissing her hungrily again. She moaned even louder than before as he began to nip at her neck.

"Ced…Ah…AhhH….AhHH…"

Cedric chuckled again as he removed her bra with one hand and her panties with the other. He could feel her heat, her wetness.

"Arra, you're so wet. Why is that Arra? Tell me."

"You. It's because of you." She rasped, crying out again as he inserted one skilled digit into her.

"Me?" he pretended to sound surprised "You're this aroused, and practically scalding hot, just because of me?"

He added another finger.

"YES…Ah…"

"And only me? Right Arra? It's only ever going to be for me, right?"

He curled his fingers inside her.

"YES…Cedric…For you…AHH…Only you…Mmmm…Ahh …"

Cedric smirked and removed his fingers from her. Arrabella whimpered at the loss, but recovered when she noticed he was just removing his pants. Once they were gone he was back. He hovered just above her entrance for a moment, enjoying how she was squirming with anticipation, and then slowly began to enter her.

"OHHH…" Arrabella cried out as he slid farther and farther into her

"That's right Arra." He cooed to her "Show me how loud the quiet ones really are." He said as he started to move.

"AHHHH…."

"YES! That's right Arra…" thrust "moan…" thrust "yell…" thrust "scream, do it for me, ONLY FOR ME!"

"CEDRIC…OHHH…YES…CEDRIC…"

He continued to thrust in and out of her, encourage her, pleasure her, love her.

"Ced…I'm gonna…I'm GONNA…OH GOD…"

Arrabella continued to cry out as her orgasm overtook her. Cedric continued to trust in and out of her, as she rode it out.

"I'm close Arra…YES…YES…ARRA…"

He spilled his seed into her, enjoying her continuing cries and gasps as she was filled with his essence. Once was finished he collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. After they calmed down he rolled off of her and picked up her left hand.

He smiled as he looked at the simple, yet elegant diamond ring on her finger. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed it, earning a sigh from Arrabella.

"Only three months left." She said dreamily.

"Yes." He nodded "I wish it would come faster."

"Me too. I want to be Mrs. Cedric Diggory so much."

"Mrs. Cedric Diggory." Cedric seemed to say to himself "I like it, and it suites you perfectly."

Arrabella let out a small laugh as Cedric leaned in and kissed her again. Slowly this time, silently reassuring her of his love. When he pulled away her eyes were fighting to stay open, and he smiled at her again.

"Rest now, Arrabella." He said kissing her forehead.

"Will you r-rest with me?" she asked with a small yawn.

"Of course I will."

The two lovers situated themselves into the covers and scooted closer to each other so their bodies nestled together.

"I love you, Cedric." Arrabella whispered before exhaustion took her over.

"I Love you, Arrabella."

Cedric closed his eyes but sleep didn't come right away. He was thinking about how his relationship with Arrabella had developed. They had gone from friends, to dating, to getting engaged, and in three months they would be married. He smirked again as he thought about how shy and innocent she had once been. It was the face she still showed the world, but he knew what a minx she was, and what her vocal folds where capable of.

_Yes _he thought to himself _The quiet ones truly are the loudest. _


End file.
